blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Remember When...
Plot While getting ready for Summer Camp, Hilary spends a lot of time with Blaze and AJ remember some of the greatest times they had after Hilary first met her new friends. Trivia Songs #I Just Can't Wait #Just Imagine (Scene taken from: Hilary's First Adventure) #Big and Little (Scene taken from: A Metallic Mishap) #Jungle Adventure #Three Little Monkeys (Scene taken from: Wet-Tastic Adventure) #By Myself (Scene taken from: Wet-Tastic Adventure) #Friendship Song (Scene taken from: Wet-Tastic Adventure) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Animals Everywhere (Scene taken from: A Jungle-ly Jungle Peril) #Ants Go Marching (Scene taken from: A Jungle-ly Jungle Peril) #The Kangaroo Hop #I'd Love to Sail (Scene taken from: Hilary's First Adventure) #Uh-Oh, Yikes, Whoopsie (Scene taken from: Tooling Trouble) #Sailing Medley (Scene taken from: Wet-Tastic Adventure) #The Hopping Song (Scene taken from: Can't Stop The Bounce!) #Four Little Ducks (Scene taken from: The Lost Egg) #Winter's Wonderland (Scene taken from: The Biggest Stunt In The Whole Wide World!) #If You Imagine #It's C-Cold Brr! (Scene taken from: Hilary's First Adventure) #Being Together (Scene taken from: Hilary's First Adventure) #The Yum Yum Song (Scene taken from: A Very Special School Report) #I'm a Happy Helper (Scene taken from: A Very Special School Report) #The Having Fun Song (Scene taken from: Muddy Madness) #Roll Over, Little Piglets (Scene taken from: A Sports-y Situation) #It‘s Good to be Home (Scene taken from: Hilary's First Adventure) #Everyone is Special (Scene taken from: A Piston-y Problem) #The More We Get Together (Scene taken from: Muddy Madness) #You've Got To Be You (Scene taken from: Teammates in Time) #A Rock N Roll Star (Scene taken from: Scouts Form Up!) #We're All Friends #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad #Nolan North as Blaze #Dusan Brown as AJ #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Ava Preston as Olivia # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary getting ready for the last day of school.) *Hilary's Mom: "There. You just about ready." *Hilary: "I guess so." *Hilary's Dad: "Hold on. You can't go anywhere without your passport." *Hilary: "Oh. Thanks Dad." *Hilary's Dad: "We're gonna have a lot of fun today." *Hilary's Mom: "Be ready to leave for summer camp in just a few hours, Hilary." *Hilary: "Alright." (Hilary's Mom and Dad left Hilary's room.) *Hilary: "Blaze, AJ. Did you guys hear that. I'm going to summer camp. I wonder if I'll enjoy it right away. I love going on adventures with you right away. Will summer camp be like that. I wish I knew." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ come to life.) *Both: "Whoa." *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi Hilary." *AJ: "Are you planning on going to summer camp." *Hilary: "Yeah. I'm going after school lets out for the summer. I just keep thinking about school letting out for the summer." *AJ: "That's because summer camp is new and everyone wonders what will happen next." *Hilary: "I was thinking that it would be great to go there." *Blaze: "You acted like you first met us." *Hilary: "Really." *Blaze: "Yeah." *AJ: "Remember that you are nervous and excited for the first day of school that you imagined yourself and Kipper to Axle City." *Hilary: "Yeah. Wasn't it exciting that I've met you guys for the very first time. That day was really special to me." (Flashback from when Hilary and Kipper imagined themselves to Axle City.) *Hilary: "Hey. Where is everybody. I wonder where we are." * (Flashback ends.) *Hilary: "I guess that was kind of surprising seeing you for the very first time." *Blaze: "It certainly is Hilary." *AJ: "So. What should we do now, Hilary." *Hilary: "Well. Why don't we use our imagination to go to the jungle and have fun with Stripes." *Blaze: "Good idea Hilary." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (There was a magic sparkle and Blaze, AJ and Hilary arrived in the jungle.) *Hilary: "We're here." *AJ: "And look. There's Stripes." *Stripes: "Rawr. Hi everybody." (Gordon and Olivia arrived.) *Gordon: "Hey guys." *Olivia: "Isn't this fun." *Hilary: "Ya know Guys. It also reminds me of a time where we saved Stripes. Do you remember." *All: "Yeah." (Flashback to after Blaze and AJ slid down a mountain in the desert.) * (Flashback ends. The kids are now swinging on the vines.) *Gordon: "Isn't this awesome." *Olivia: "Yeah. It's so much fun." *Hilary: "It's a lot more fun than a barrel of monkeys." (The monkeys were doing the same thing the guys are doing.) *Hilary: "What did I told you. It really is a lot more fun than a barrel of monkeys." *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "Although, it is a lot of fun, even if you have than a lot of kids I know, am I...Right!?" (Hilary had let go of her vine and fell from the tree and crashes into some bushes. The monkeys did the same. The kids rushed over.) *AJ: "Hilary, you okay." *Hilary: "Yeah! Must've been my shyness fear again." *AJ: "Ya know Hilary. You getting shy about something reminds me of another time you got shy. Do you remember this." *Hilary: "I sure do. I got shy and you and Blaze has to help me while we get the mainsheet rope back." (Flashback to where Stripes, Blaze and AJ find the mainsheet rope.) * (Flashback ends.) *All: (Laughter). *AJ: "Well. I guess that story ended happily ever after. Didn't it Hilary." *Hilary: "It sure did. You guys got the mainsheet rope back." *Gordon: "Oh the Memories." *Olivia: "You'll always remember them." *AJ: "You see Hilary. It takes a little confidence to try to get to know someone." *Hilary: "I know what you mean." *Olivia: "I know what else makes us all feel proud about ourselves." *AJ: "Really. What's that guys." *Gordon: "When Olivia and I feel proud about ourselves. We clap our hands." *Olivia: "Stomp our Feet." *Both: "And shout, Hooray." *Hilary: "Guess you guys must be happy and you know it." (Song: If You're Happy and You Know It.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "That was great. Even I enjoy making a lot of memories." (The wind starts blowing around.) *All: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "It sure is getting windy here all of a sudden." *AJ: "Uh Oh. Look up there. I think a storm might be coming." *All: (Gasping). *Hilary: "We should get going now. Before the storm gets worse." (They hurry off in the distance.) *Hilary: "Okay. Where do we go now, guys." *Blaze: "Hmm. We should go see how our friends are doing and hurry." (They hurry to the park. Darington was doing tricks in the skate park, Starla was busy twirling her lasso and Zeg is just driving back and forth.) * Gallery Blaze of Glory/How Hilary met Blaze and AJ for the very first time S1E1-2 Wheat field with barn.png S1E1-2 Blaze's debut.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands back in the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ drive through the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze comes out of the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze spinning in mid-air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands in another wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze hopping out of the second wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze driving toward the viewer.png S1E1-2 Blaze introduces himself to the viewer.png|Hey. I'm Blaze. And up there in my driver's seat, that's AJ. S1E1-2 Blaze introduces AJ.png|Hi. S1E1-2 He's my best friend.png|He's my best friend and the best driver a monster machine like me could ever have. S1E1-2 Look over there.png|Look Blaze. S1E1-2 See that hill.png|See that hill. I'll bet it would make an awesome jump. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!".png S1E1-2 Blaze driving around hay bales.png S1E1-2 Blaze goes up the hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands in a pile of leaves.png S1E1-2 That was great.png|That was great. We went so high. S1E1-2 What's so funny.png|Yeah we really... (AJ Laughs) What. What's so funny. S1E1-2 Blaze has a mustache.png|Blaze, it looks like you had a mustache. S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Wait 'til you see this".png S1E1-2 Blaze has crazy hair.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh again.png S1E1-2 Blaze looks like an elephant.png S1E1-2 Blaze trumpeting like an elephant.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh yet again.png S1E1-2 AJ to Blaze "Just the way you are".png|Blaze, I like you best just the way you are. S1E1-2 Blaze thanks AJ.png|Thanks AJ. Blaze of Glory/Rescuing Stripes S1E1-2 Where are we.png|Hey Blaze. Where do you think we are? I don't know, AJ. But we're far from Axle City, that's for sure. S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ hear Stripes.png|"Hello. Can anyone hear me?!" S1E1-2 AJ "That sounds like Stripes".png|That sounds like Stripes, the tiger truck. S1E1-2 AJ doesn't see Stripes.png|But I don't see him. S1E1-2 Blaze requesting the viewer's help.png|Me neither. Help us look for Stripes. S1E1-2 Where's Stripes.png S1E1-2 There he is.png S1E1-2 Stripes relieved to see Blaze and AJ.png|Blaze, AJ. Boy, am I glad to see you... S1E1-2 Stripes' bubble pops.png S1E1-2 Stripes gets trapped in some vines.png S1E1-2 We'll get you down.png Blaze of Glory/Finding Darington The Driving Force/Starla breaks down Tool Duel/Driving Uphill The Bouncy Tires/Case of the Itchies Stuntmania!/The Earthquake Maker Epic Sail/Monkey Chase/Hilary's Shyness Fear/Learning about Friendship and Confidence S1E6 Blaze and Stripes hunt for the mainsheet.png S1E6 Stripes smells something.png S1E6 It's our rope.png S1E6 AJ realizes the mainsheet is nearby.png S1E6 Where's the mainsheet.png S1E6 Monkey steals the mainsheet.png S1E6 Monkey escaping with the mainsheet.png S1E6 Blaze can catch the monkey.png S1E6 Blaze deploys his speed boosters.png S1E6 Give me Blazing Speed.png S1E6 Let's Blaze.png S1E6 Monkey running with the mainsheet.png S1E6 Blaze chases after the monkey.png S1E6 Monkey still running away.png S1E6 Blaze still chasing the monkey.png S1E6 Monkey swings on a tree trunk.png S1E6 Monkey hops across another tree trunk.png S1E6 Monkey jumps in the treetops.png S1E6 Monkey swings on a vine.png S1E6 Blaze swings on a vine.png S1E6 Blaze jumps off the vine.png Team Truck Challenge/A Very Special Event The Jungle Horn/Animals Everywhere Truckball Team Up/Pigs on the Loose Cake-Tastrophe/New Neighbors The Mystery Bandit/Disappearing Objects Zeg and the Egg/A Dinosaur Egg Gasquatch!/Getting Muddy Truck Rangers/Joining The Troop Category:Blog posts